universo de la pelicula, carol
by jer35mx
Summary: universo de la pelicula, un día de carol, posibles spoilers
1. Chapter 1, carol

posibles spoilers

En la noche, en una oficina la mujer observa las nubes en la lejanía, sabe que un enemigo poderoso ha llegado al planeta, ella misma regreso una hora antes a el edificio con su uniforme de piloto y sabía que su héroe llevaba un tiempo ya peleando *ah, aparte hay que incluirle el tiempo de descenso, discusión y llegar*, ella vuelve a voltear a ver su reloj, *mmm, si, ya mas de tres horas*, suspira físicamente y observa los colores en el aire, en las nubes, un destello verde, un rayo blanco *¡para ser observados desde aquí¡, eso era su campo defensivo verde deteniendo un rayo*, ella observa y sigue observando, unos minutos después *¡ya no hay colores¡*, pone sus codos en sus muslos, ya ha pasado eso antes, la espera, la mujer espera un poco mas, oye a lo lejos diversos tipos de sirenas, *¿quizás parte de la ciudad afectada?*, ella se levanta, observa a través de la ventana, ve su reflejo, *en uniforme*, camina de espaldas y se voltea, abre una de las gavetas de el escritorio, se comienza a quitar el uniforme, toma su ropa y se comienza a poner una camiseta y un pantalón, se vuelve a poner sus zapatos duros de el uniforme, toma su ropa del uniforme y sale buscando las llaves, baja en el ascensor y se reporta a la vigilancia, los guardias no tratan de comentarle nada, ella observa por encima del hombro la tv, observa su saludo y sale en su auto, se ve en el espejo *otro día en la oficina*, conduce, *para ti también*.

Un hombre joven esta en la sala, la luz del día ya había dado paso a la noche, en sus manos tiene un control de videojuego, en un asiento mas pegado a la pared esta una joven que también tiene un videocontrol, ahora ella se voltea y exclama "¡una pared¡, que ….", el hombre se voltea y le contesta bajando el control "es bastante efectiva, ni siquiera la genere", levanta las manos hacia el televisor "ya estaba ahí, solo se cayo", la joven se levanta y se le acerca, se dispone a darle, al parecer, golpes con el control, el le dice tratando de ver por encima "pero si andamos a las pares en objetos y ….", de repente suena un teléfono celular, ella baja los brazos diciendo *esperame que no hemos terminado*, va y contesta el celular "bueno", levanta la cara, contesta "si, por aquí cerca", observa un brillo verde a sus espaldas, voltea "si, termino aquí y voy", termina, voltea y ve el brillo verde en toda la sala, frente a ella el hombre joven con un uniforme-licra verde y negro esta flotando un poco en el aire, ella se le acerca y el le levanta con una línea verde de su anillo, ella protesta "¿no deberías de conservar la mente con los reflejos de acción de anillo, digo, por eso jugamos?", ella sonríe, el dice "¿si?", ella ya esta junto a su cuerpo, le besa y le dice al oído "¿crees que es una emergencia?", le muerde el oído "¿crees tener tiempo?", el anillo pierde la línea, ella cae correctamente pero con la cara vigilante al piso, ella dice "mmmm, si, alla te alcanzo", el pone los pies en el piso, le besa la mejilla y parte por la ventana.

En la empresa de aviación, una mujer joven esta en su oficina detrás de un escritorio revisando unos papeles, esta sosteniendo estos en una mano y de repente oye que su celular suena, ella con la mano libre toma el aparato y lo abre para contestar, oye la voz de en el teléfono y continua leyendo los papeles, de repente levanta los ojos y aún con los papeles en la mano se levanta y camina por la oficina, se voltea y camina de regreso a el escritorio pero pasa y se acerca a la ventana, se pone el legajo de papeles en el pecho con la mano haciendo que sus pechos toquen tan solo la punta de arriba, se asoma por la ventana, *lo bueno es que es un edificio macizo y bajo, no un rascacielos*, le dice "bueno, abro la ventana y entras", ella recuerda su petición de usar un teléfono celular y no un aparato generado y abre la ventana, recibe un ramalazo de aire y se caen las hojas del escritorio, ella voltea y decide no levantarlas, se muerde los labios, pone el seguro de la puerta y en su comunicador deja dicho que no esta, ve el reloj, se comienza a desnudar, se sienta en el escritorio y espera de cara a la ventana, minutos después observa una mancha verde y negro que se acerca por el aire, aumenta de tamaño y entra por la ventana, la mujer nota que su piel siente el aire y se mueve su pelo.


	2. Chapter 2, un paseo

linterna verde nuevo párrafo, cr kirby, cr stan lee, cr marvel comics, cr dc comics

la mancha negro-verdosa de el uniforme de hal jordan, se nota a altitud y acercandose a carol, carol esta tendida en arena o tierra y mostrando señales de lodo; *carol esta regresando de una prueba de aviones, una solicitada por ella, y se encuentra en el bar cercano a la compañía, varios compañeros y empleados saludan y pasan a sus mesas o están en la barra, de repente varios se voltean y carol ve despistadamente a un hal que ya tiene unos pasos dentro, ella espera y se voltea ante el saludo de hal medio tosiendo la bebida, hal le pregunta "¿qué tal la compañía?", se voltea al cantinero y continúa "una cerveza, por favor", ella contesta "misma labor de escritorio, mejorando las ventas de los prototipos, la producción ya esta prevendida", hal pone unos ojos de sorpresa "¿volaste hoy?", otra vez ella se voltea, otra vez con el vaso en los labios, pero no había tomado, así que separa la mano con la bebida y deja el vaso en la barra, "¿a qué viene al caso la pregunta?, un giro en bajo ángulo me vendría mejor", hal toma su tarro desilusionado "ah, se nota en", levanta el tarro señalando a su cuello "tu nervadura de el cuello, pero" toma un trago de cerveza, "he estado fuera de los trajes de piloto un tiempo", carol toma un trago de su vaso, "si, puede ser, habría que recontratarte para llevar a cabo las pruebas medicas apropiadas, no que haya oportunidad", hal es ahora quien tose de su tarro "bueno...", ella contesta "vamos, vamos, te va bien", hal toma otro trago y ve a carol "bueno las 'escapadas' son bastante seguras al volar, incluso en el espacio", ella pregunta "¿seguras?, flotas a metros por hora de velocidad," señala "y a cualquier altitud", hal dice "ahhhh", carol se voltea y le apunta con el indice "seriamente, ¿has perseguido algún pajaro?, digo, para entrenamiento," se inclina a el, como en secreto, "como los videojuegos", hal se voltea y se inlina y dice quedamente "no, no creo que sea apropiado dado el ", habla mas bajo "el juramento de la linterna", carol se pone erguida, dice "deberías de probarlo con alguien, aparte de las visitas a civiles", ella esta mirando al frente"*, *carol ha conducido por una hora, trae unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, se adentra en el campo y conduce un rato mas, se estaciona y pone las señales de auxilio-precaución, abre el capo y mueve unos cables, casi en automático anota mentalmente lo que ha hecho, espera apoyándose en el vehículo, casi inmediatamente hal desciende lentamente y ella dice "hola, ¿me cuelgo de tu cuello?, ¿no me irás a cargar?", hal dice "te puedo cargar como en una motoneta doble, pero con exoesqueleto verde, pero, primero, no creo que debas ir con el rostro destapado, así que volteate" y con su anillo hace un uniforme unido al anillo y continua serio "se narran historias de villanos que atacan a cualquier momento, al menor problema te bajo", carol prueba decir algo, habla "por cientos de kilómetros todo es campo, fuera de temporada de caza", hal se inclina "bien pensado", hal se eleva lentamente y ella se eleva, grita "¡voy a imitar tu pose de vuelo!", y se pone en figura de salto alpino, hal tuerce un poco el rostro*, carol piensa en como golpeaba con los pies los árboles, varios minutos y estaban siguiendo unos, después continuaban solitarios , ella gritando "¡eran petirojos¡", luego seguían otros y así, hasta que hal pregunta "¿ves ese arroyuelo?", ella fuerza la vista, lo bueno de ser piloto es que su vista esta acostumbrada a ubicar, solo asiente, hal dice "bien, vamos al sitio, vamos", ella pone los pies en la tierra, el desciende detrás y le 'apaga' el poder del anillo, los dos fruncen un poco la nariz, habitual al quitarse las mascaras de oxígeno, hal dice "habitual como en los aviones", ella se voltea sonriendo, "detallista, mmm, ¿qué traes debajo de el uniforme?", carol levanta el rostro, volteándolo, "¿ahora si te apagas el anillo para el traje?".


	3. Chapter 3, un paseo solitario, pero

hal entra en la habitación de carol, ella tiene listo su equipo de videojuegos y el saluda como cualquier ocasión, "hola, ¿mi contrincante de entrenamiento favorita esta lista?", carol esta sentada en su sillón hojas en las manos, hal piensa *oh oh, no hay "dirás la mas humana", ¿problemas en el trabajo?, ¿serán mis multas de transito?* voltea y voltea de un lado a otro, no observa nada raro así que continúa "¿hola?, ¿tienes un problema?, ¿qué son los papeles?", y pone su cabeza cerca de la de ella, carol levanta la cara, dice "son unas fotos del internet, de la constelación de corvus, de sus estrellas glena y algora y de " señala un punto cercano, el lee *¿marte?*, ella continúa "marte", ella continúa "bueno, espero que recuerdes aún la navegación nocturna", le da los papeles en la mano, ella se pone de pie y va hacia el armario, hal completamente sorprendido la sigue con la vista, ella toma unas bermudas de medio muslo y se quita el pantalón, ella voltea, el dice "ah, si, los papeles", el voltea a ver los papeles, ella dice "esto me costo unos favores", hal, solo viendo velocidad orbital 24.13 kms por segundo, levanta la vista diciendo "¿mmmn?", ella carga un casco de traje espacial, hal dice "ahhhh", ve las fotos de nuevo, ella dice "¿sacarias el traje?", hal sonríe y se apresura por el traje, saca unos pantalones metalizados, dice "un mark, ¿con aire?", ella contesta sentada en el sillón "bien preparado", el sostiene los pantalones, ella se sube al sillón y se agarra de el para sostenerse mientras mete las piernas.

carol esta de pie con el traje espacial ya sellado, hal ya en su traje verde y negro dice "tengo que decirlo, me hace pensar en lo fácil que es manejar y estar serio con una bella mujer al lado hablando estando ella en un traje espacial", carol pone los pulgares en alto, hal suspira, dirige su anillo y carol es engullida por su sala en verde, carol baja la cabeza y voltea poniendo los pulgares para abajo, hal piensa cambiando a un cuadrado verde que los engulle *no bromees hombre, ella quiere que esto sea importante*, lo piensa y aparece un sillón en verde frente a carol, ella pone los dos pulgares hacia arriba, avanza y se sienta, hal comienza a elevarlos *pulgares arriba, gravedades de presión ok, vueltas, disminuir la velocidad y cambiar la dirección*, hal dirige el vuelo hacia arriba, en mas de 30 minutos sale de la atmósfera visible, disminuye la velocidad al mínimo, estudia las estrellas, y comienza el vuelo en cierta dirección, carol , en su traje espacial pone los dos brazos rectos y los pulgares arriba, el acelera a toda velocidad, en unos 15 minutos el planeta marte es como del tamaño de la luna, pero se ve desubicado a la izquierda, hal baja la velocidad y corrige unos grados su vuelo, carol levanta los brazos como antes, 15 minutos, el planeta es gigantesco, hal comienza a percibir trepidación, así que disminuye la velocidad y entra a la atmósfera marciana.

de regreso a la atmósfera terrestre carol por experiencia de repente se abre el casco, se voltea trémula a hal como en marte y sonríe un poco, *los dos son pilotos entrenados, recuerdalo hal*, *el linterna verde y ella, una soledad de unas horas de viaje*, recuerda y sonríe carol por dentro, 5 minutos de amistad o ... .


	4. Chapter 4, carol estudia nuevo paseo y

multiverso película linterna verde, carol estudia nuevo paseo

carol esta en el escritorio de la compañía, entra su padre con una caja de lo que parecen manuales, ella le saluda "buenos días, ¿preparando una junta?" y levanta la mano para recibir la caja, su padre levanta la ceja diciendo "¿yo?, no, pero, " y lee lo escrito en la caja "datos para construcción de modulo de entrada atmósfera venusina, hay algo que me quieras decir" ,Carl , el padre de carol, observa desde la silla frente al escritorio de la oficina de su hija como ella maneja e inspecciona los manuales e información que esta en la caja que trajo, ella dice "bien, voy a pasar unos días inspeccionando, leyendo y viendo este material, te agradezco el haberlo traído", él, se mueve un poco estando sentado, dice "no creo que me estés explicando que hace material de investigaciones y especificaciones de la agencia espacial acerca de naves que resistan la entrada y presiones de la atmósfera de el planeta venus", ella no mueve la cabeza, solo mueve los ojos, "¿te conformarias con un -proyecto personal de lectura para distracción y entretenimiento-?", carl se levanta de la silla, se apoya en el escritorio, "bien, no, siendo la principal ejecutiva me tendrías que proponer una junta, siendo mi hija me tendrías que tener confianza y decir que es lo que te interesa, porque entonces te interesa", carol levanta la cabeza y ve a su padre, segundos después dice "recordé algunos amigos en la agencia espacial, te pido que no me preguntes", suspira profundamente, "es solo para interés personal" le ve a los ojos, "espero como tu hija que te conformes con eso", su padre conserva aún la dureza de su rostro y cuerpo pero en sus ojos se ve un poco de sorpresa, "¿no gastaste dinero de la empresa en estos materiales?", carol sonríe pero con rapidez contesta "¿en esto?, no, esto, creo, se junto y " levanta los ojos al techo", debo algunos favores", vuelve a mirar a su padre, "cosas pequeñas, que puedo solventar", el padre retira las manos del escritorio *quizás me precipite, ¿venus?, ¿presiones, temperaturas?, creo que no hubo nave que durara 2 días en la superficie*, dice "esta bien, si no afecta los intereses de la empresa ...", carol mueve la cabeza y mueve su cabello como un pañuelo al viento "no, los intereses, los intereses de la empresa no", el padre piensa *muy fuerte, me pareció una bandera blanca, como cuando era niña", dice "bien, por lo pronto leelo, después me lo das de nuevo", y se dirige a la puerta, ella se sienta y piensa *creo que vale la pena*, recuerda las nubes , los rayos, los reflejos verdes en las nubes, toma un libro de un cajón de su escritorio *en venus se descubrió que había rayos, en que página era eso, mejor el internet*, y toma su computadora.

en la carretera, mientras toman un hotdog mirando el vuelo de los aviones en el área de entrenamiento aéreo, carol le cuenta a hal acerca de la platica que tuvo con su padre en la oficina, sobre sus, en realidad carol volteaba a un lado la cara, mordía el hotdog, veía los aviones, investigaciones de seguridad para un viaje-paseo a venus, hal mordía pocas veces y muy poco su hotdog cuando había empezado con un buen mordisco, después de que ella termino de hablar, el mira el cielo esperando el paso de un avión, después de que uno pasa el dice "la verdad es que tu padre quedaría satisfecho con saber que te interesa la ciencia", sigue mirando los aviones, continúa "el sigue sabiendo que tenemos estas platicas, juegos de videojuegos e idas al bar", voltea a verla "o sea que diferenciando y explicando ese archivo checado por el y separandolo de algo turbio como yo no tendrías muchos problemas", ella mira su plato manchado con salsa catsup, dice "la conversación no duro mucho como dije, el pareció sentirse como que tenía una cita", hal toma otro paquete de hotdog y se lo pasa a carol, ella lo observa y comienza a abrirlo, ella agarra la botella de catsup y le pone, alza la botella con la mano, dice "ahora que, hay diferencias enormes entre las entradas y los vuelos en venus y marte, digo por las atmósferas", hal voltea a verla, "bien, ya te he explicado, cuando tengo la energía del anillo, y puesto el traje, funciona la base de datos de el cuerpo de los linternas verdes", carol toma la botella de catsup, le derrama agua sobre la botella y dice "marte", ahora aprieta la botella y derrama el contenido al plato "venus, mas, rayos", hal levanta la mano con el dedo indice, carol observa el otro paquete de hal, dice "las bolsitas", hal suspira "tu cara reflejaba" voltea a agarrar el paquete "tu esfuerzo para ocultar el desgaste físico y psicológico" voltea a verla mientras pone el plato en el capó y toma una bolsita de catsup, "eso lo puedo decir", muerde la esquina de la bolsita, jala la punta y la separa "¿creo que no crees que puedas organizar el viaje a venus?" desliza la punta de la bolsa sobre la salchicha, ella dice "ja, ¿te quieres sentar y meditar en antifaz?, puedo calcular el trayecto", pone las en sus muslos, una con el hotdog, la otra con el plato, cruza las piernas "lo demás sería de tu parte", hall solo dice "oh", muerde su hotdog, voltea y mira sospechosamente el hotdog.

carol observa las nubes pasar a su alrededor detrás de la burbuja verde que le rodea protegiéndola de vientos de 100 kms. por hora, en un instante pasa una mancha azul frente a su vista, carol siente la angustía de muchos de su país y recuerda la preocupación de hal acerca de su petición de verificar el vuelo en venus en una situación parecida en su planeta, carol explico "es una de las descripciones de la alta atmósfera de venus, el jet stream de venus o corrientes de viento a alta velocidad de la alta atmosfera es de mas de 250 kms. por hora, aquí en el planeta sería integrarnos en vuelo a favor o contrario de nuestro jet stream o un ciclón o un huracán, la primera locura de idea y, creo, la mas fácil de probar acerca de un intento de entrar en la atmosfera venusina", hal había comentado acerca de la cantidad de objetos que había en los tornados, habiendo estado en vuelo a través de sus vientos y le dijo mirándola de frente que algunos de los objetos eran seres, especificando descriptivamente algo de lo visto, no sentido por la piel sino por su cobertura verde, al entrar en algunos tornados para verificar y, suspiro, en alguna ocasión recuperar y rescatar alguna persona en vuelo, que sería difícil e irresponsable intentar probar un vuelo en un tornado que dañaba y costaba tanto y tantas vidas en el páis, ahí carol había percibido la duda en la cara y la voz de hal acerca de la perspectiva de hacer una prueba así; después de otra investigación carol había dicho mirando a hal con los papeles en la mano "eliminando también los vientos de huracán," ve una hoja deteniendo lo dicho" que tendríamos que cruzar fronteras para y solo para intentarlo,", levanta la vista y ve a su figura, ahora en su uniforme verde negro " sin tentarte a ayudar en labores de rescate de gente o edificaciones", una ayuda que el le había comentado era por horas de ardua búsqueda y de tantos problemas vistos y una pequeña parte resueltos, "aquí hay un mapa de el jet stream de nuestra atmosfera que es una ruta amplísima de vientos de alta velocidad, aquí se especifican las cantidades de oxígeno que necesitaría yo, las posiciones gps de entrada y salida de una a otra para variaciones de presión, vientos, fuerzas de gravedad y vistas de la atmosfera", *es difícil, vienes de un rescate de un incendio, un incendio en alguna ciudad, te veo sin rastros de problemas en tu traje y debiste de haber tenido problemas o restos de tu búsqueda o hasta explosiones*, "bien, entonces", sonríe un poco forzadamente, "¿trazamos un plan de acción?", hal le mira las hojas y después se encamino a el refrigerador mientras se despojo del poder del anillo y apareció vestido en playera y pantalón de mezclilla, mientras habría el refrigerador decía "bien, explícamelo y vamos a discutirlo", saco una botella de agua.


	5. Chapter 5, y falle

carol levanta el rostro, observa a hal a través de el tono verde cuando ambos se elevan a través de una mancha amarilla variable a violeta-morado que fue una aurora sobre el hemisferio norte, le observa su atención a la otra burbuja y cambia su atención a el peñasco de color negro que lleva, un pequeño cerro de carbon, piensa un poco en el carbon, alegre, *si se lanzara en caida libre desde un poco mas alto, se quemaria a alta temperatura, ¿habría tanta presión?, * sonrie, casi para si misma, cree que para si misma *pero faltaría el factor tiempo*, voltea hacia arriba, hacia el espacio, *se siente bien, casi como un momento juntos*, duda y voltea a hal de nuevo *casi como un momento de temor, de que mi amor, su amor, le costara su poder de linterna verde, al perder su impetu, mi impetu*.

en el espacio a veces tan falto de eventos aparece una luz , un color verde simplemente resaltando, desde el punto de vista de los ocupantes de esa mancha verde su objetivo se comienza a diferenciar de el resto de los objetos estelares visibles, en su traje espacial carol observa una como canica verde y piensa *¿no será otro linterna verde que le viene a dar malas noticias a hal?*, y voltea a ver al linterna verde que la lleva a venus y el asiente con la cabeza y dirige su mano libre hacia la canica, ella, en el interior de una de las dos burbujas no percibe si hal aumenta o mantiene la velocidad pero si percibe la dirección, que no es hacia el, ahora, canicon verde-gris, *la computadora del anillo*, siente un poco de orgullo, *¿o será el humano?, hal*, voltea a verlo, el asiente de nuevo.

carol esta de pie en su burbuja verde y observa lo platinado y borroso de la superficie y atmosféra de venus, observa como hal libera el carbon, y ella ve como se parte en mil pedazos , que desaparecen bajo la presión y el viento, ella ve esto sorprendida, hal sonrie.


	6. Chapter 6, dude, por eso el es, quizás

en la obscuridad un cuerpo se agita, se encoge un poco tomando aún mas posición fetal, después de medio minuto el cuerpo se extiende totalmente y se pone en el mismo movimiento boca arriba, se abren unos ojos azules que observan entre tinieblas el techo, y carol recuerda *pedazos de roca negros, algunos enrojeciéndose como sus mejillas, flotando y dispersándose en la atmósfera venusina y hal sonriendo y yo en el traje espacial dando dos pasos dentro de la burbuja verde tratando de explicarle que fue un error mio, después el señalandome que respirara y yo le movi un poco al control de aire, y hal lo noto y se acerco y le señale "esta bien, esta bien", y el pone cara seria y comenzamos un vuelo por venus*, carol piensa ahora en si estos paseos o aventuras serían deseos de ella de compensarse y de alcanzarlo en su nivel de linterna verde, sonríe mirando fijo a las cortinas inmóviles *y continúo dudando de mi misma, y a el eso que paso le importaría un bledo*, se levanta y camina en las penumbras, localiza el interruptor de la luz y enciende, camina de nuevo y se ve en el espejo, se pasa las manos por el cabello y piensa *¿estarás o no estarás?*, vuelve a la cama y recoje su telefono celular, se pone enfrente el telefono y se auto fotografía, luego se sienta y la edita poniendo "así estoy hoy en la noche" y la envía.

en el balcón carol y hal están sentados platicando después de que ella le mostrara manuales y videos de un nuevo avión, de repente ella le pregunta "¿y ya tienes novia?", hal no voltea y dice "alguna aliénigena, soy relativamente nuevo y es fama que los otros son demasiado serios", el cree que ella se reirá con el y después de unos segundos de no oírla ni sonreír deja de sonreír y voltea a verla, y si, ella tenía una sonrisa triste, y ahora,en lugar de ser ella, el es el que le da un codazo, "¿qué pasa?", ella le contesta "es que creo que falle, en lo de venus", el hace una expresión de asombro y se queda así por unos segundos, después tiembla el rostro y repite su expresión de asombro diciendo "pero ¿en qué?, no todo puede ser perfecto, ¿y qué tiene que ver con novias?", ella le contesta "confianza y complementariedad"


End file.
